Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{96t - 24}{-156}$ You can assume $t \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $96t - 24 = (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3 \cdot t) - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The denominator can be factored: $-156 = - (2\cdot2\cdot3\cdot13)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $12$ Factoring out $12$ gives us: $z = \dfrac{(12)(8t - 2)}{(12)(-13)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $12$ gives: $z = \dfrac{8t - 2}{-13}$